<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, I love you by GeomeunNabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985791">Baby, I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi'>GeomeunNabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pussy Eater Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, Student Chanyeol, Sugar Mommy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lawyer jongdae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their "first" time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pussy Eater Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi so i'm back with a new one. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Come on Dae, lets just try this one time." Chanyeol pouts as he wraps his hands around Jongdae's waist. He rubs her flat stomach, caressing the skin under her buttonup she was wearing, which is Chanyeol's, Jongdae huffs and held his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, as much as I want to,I think can't possibly fit that in me." Jongdae says, caressing his thigh with polished fingernails, Chanyeol huffs and hugged her tighter, before carrying her up. Jongdae shrieks and squirms, slightly struggling in Chanyeol's hold playfully. It had been Chanyeol's 10th month since he became Jongdae's sugar baby and he has never been happier. Jongdae had always given him extra money everytime they meet and Jongdae spoils him with numerous clothes or even anything that Jongdae thinks he was lacking in a material sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn't lacking anything else in other terms, he was adorably clumsy, cuddly and really good at pleasuring the lawyer, in which she calls "expert pussy eating". In that note, due to his huge stature, which horrified Sehun when he first saw the college student, he was endowed, really endowed with his lower half. The first time Jongdae showed it she looked at it recoiled, and it was only half hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that wasn't the only thing that was holding her back. Although she had told him that she was a sugar baby back when she was college, she was still a virgin. She didn't tell Chanyeol that at all, since they only got up to boobjobs or fingering, if they felt really frisky. The times that they almost went all the way there were actual cockblocks like calls or even knocks on the door. So she was nervous about this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae wrapped her limbs around the taller man as he carried her to the living room, then carried her to the kitchen island. Jongdae rests her head on his shoulder, leaving little kisses on his neck and cheek. Chanyeol places her on the island. She could hear Chanyeol huff as he teased her legs open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, you look so good with my clothes on." He whispers to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I think I'll love you more with none at all." Chanyeol continues, before sucking a mark on her neck, a bright red hickey on thr junction of her neck and shoulder. She bites her mouth, and uses a finger to bring him up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dirty Talking won't get you anywhere baby." Jongdae says, nipping at his bottom lip. Chanyeol smirks and kisses her, immediately taking over the kiss. Jongdae closes her eyes and opens her mouth, entwining her tongue with his. Jongdae weaves her hands through his hair and pulling at the strands as she quietly moans. Chanyeol's hand had made its way to her chest, squeezing her right breast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeol, its 8 in the evening baby, can't you wait until later?" She mewls as Chanyeol groped both of her breasts, tweaking and teasing her nipples. Her shakily tries to grip on of his hands, but only whimpers as Chanyeol pinched both of her breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing like a good dessert to end the night, dae." He whispers as he unbuttoned the shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll disturb the neighbors Yeol." Dae whines out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dae you live in the penthouse, I think your neighbors in the next floor wouldn't hear you, cause they are partying too hard." Chanyeol groans out before throwing the dress shirt away. Jongdae blushes and looks away from Chanyeol, her eyes full blown from want, with Chanyeol's eyes showing the same intensity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol immediately latches his lips on her left boob, enrcirling the hard nub with his tongue before engulfing it with his mouth. His right hand flicking the other breast. Jongdae moans breathily, silent cursing Chanyeol for knowing where to tease her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you and your tit experience" She said as Chanyeol moved to the other breast this time the other hand groped her thighs, swiping his finger to the wet mark on the boxers she was wearing. She gasps and tries closing her legs but Chanyeol spread them wide open for him to see, the wet spot only becoming bigger and wetter as Jongdae breath labors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeol please, its too early to-mngh!" Jongdae moans out as Chanyeol pulls the boxers to the side and inserts a finger, shallowly fucking her. Chanyeol only bit his lips before plunging his mouth back to her neck, biting her shoulder as he fucks her slowly with his finger. The younger man keeps her distracted by kissing her as he inserts another finger, curling them inside he. He pulls them out and pinched her clit, making the older woman pull away from the kiss only to moan on his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-really? You're gonna finger me in the kitchen island?" Jongdae says, her hair already sticking to her forehead. Chanyeol only grunts and inserted a third finger, effectively shutting her up as she only moans to his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, you know I like seeing you a moaning mess." Chanyeol replies, spreading them wide inside her. Jongdae's eyes roll back as the pleasure builds up in her. She breathes heavily and rests her head on his shoulder, curling her arms around him and using him as a wall to keep her steady. Chanyeol uses this as a sign to lie her down the kitchen island. Jongdae looks up at him with teary eyes, panting heavily. Chanyeol only fucks her quicker with his long, thick, fingers, as if it didn't bother him seeing her like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae on the other hand, was so close to losing her mind, who knew that someone looking so innocent was so good at sex. Chanyeol knew which spots made her feel crazy. After all they had been doing this for almost a year, he would have memorized it by now. She closes her eyes to try to keep herself from cumming due to just this. The man, smirks, when she closed her eyes, knowing this is how she is when she wants to play around with him, challenging him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? You're trying to not cum right now Dae?" Chanyeol whispers to her before taking her legs, hoisting them up on his shoulders. Chanyeol pulls her heat to his mouth and gives it a tentative lick before diving into it, lapping up the fresh pre-cum that came ouy. Jongdae's eyes open wide, looking at Chanyeol who looks like was trying to devour her heat whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You pussy eater! that's cheating you can't--Oh!" Jongdae moans, almost slut-like as Chanyeol licked her agressively, getting into a quick rhythm, going in and out, swirling his tongue around her clit before going back inside to explore her. She whines repeatedly, trying to back away from Chanyeol's overwhelming mouth. If it wasn't for the fingers that pinched her oversensitive clit she wouldn't have come hard all over his mouth. The younger obediently lapped up every single drop of cum clean t, circling her clit with tongue one last time before pulling her to his arms, carrying her. Jongdae whines, her pussy grinding with Chanyeol's clothed cock, her legs shiver thinking of what things could Chanyeol do to her with his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold breeze from the night makes her whole body shiver. She looks up and sees the beautiful sky. The party below bellowing loud rock music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You thought this through didn't you?" She says, giving Chanyeol a pout. She looks at the Jacuzzi, whirring and bubbling, on the floor was a strip of condoms and lube. Chanyeol blushes and places her down the small pool, Jongdae moans in delight as the bubbles cover her lower half, massaging her muscles and her over sensitive cunt. She goes deeper only to fully wet herself before going back up, with her eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn if I wasn't trying to make this romantic, I would have pounced at you there and then." Chanyeol says, Jongdae opens her eyes and sees Chanyeol admiring her as he was folding his clothes. She bites her lips as he admires Chanyeol's muscles as he folded his shirt, defined pecs and rock hard abs to match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're quite muscly for a 21 year old" she says, looking down at his short and gulping as Chanyeol started to lower down his shorts and briefs. His cock finally slipped free, achingly hard and dripping precum. Jongdae blushes as Chanyeol got a condom packet and slid it to his thickness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're too hot for a 30 year old and a lawyer." Chanyeol says while he went in the Jacuzzi showing off to her by swimming to her, when he got up for some air, he was already soaking wet, Jongdae even followed a drop of water go down his chest to his taut stomach. Chanyeol looms over her small stature, cupping her face his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looks up at him, holding his hand under the water. She averts her eyes and only looked down. Chanyeol's eyebrows knot in confusion and tilted her to face him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there something wrong baby?" Chanyeol asks sinking deeper so that he was at the same level as her. Jongdae gulps nervously, and just sighs, knowing she can't hide it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember when I said I was a sugar baby back in college?" She asks </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I mean it doesn't bother me. Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I...never did anything with him, he just gave me money and that was it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you said that, you never had sex during your high school years." Chanyeol says </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, so...In reality, I'm--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A virgin, its ok. I understand that Dae." Chanyeol says rubbing her shoulders slowly. Jongdae sunk deepr to the water, blushing and embarassed. She squeaks when Chanyeol pulls her to an embrace, Jongdae closes her eyes and hugs back, resting her head on Chanyeol's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should get out of here, it's night and we should sleep and all." Chanyeol says, starting to stand up. Jongdae hold his hand to keep him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, I wanna do it..with you, here." Jongdae says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna do it with you, since I know you'll take care of me." Jongdae says kissing his hand, and pulling him back into the water. Chanyeol smiles and went closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, and I will always." Chanyeol says before kissing her, as they kissed, Chanyeol fixed the heat of the tub, making it slightly hotter to keep them comfortable, he also adjusted the jet pump to emit a faster water pressure. Chanyeol moved them close to one of the jets first, then maneuvered Jongdae to face the jets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae screams in pleasure as the pump spews fast water right at her heat, Chanyeol kisses her shoulder and caged her with his arms, almost embracing her from behind.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gonna fuck your thighs first." He says, while groping one of her tits. Jongdae nods and keeps her thighs close for him. Chanyeol aligns himself in between her thighs and slots himself in, going inside the wet, hot cavern. Jongdae closes her eyes shut as she feels Chanyeol's bare cock grind with her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat of his manhood just centimeters away from getting inside her before pulling back, and slowly grinding back to her entrance. With the sensations of the jet pump with Chanyeol's dick she knows she won't last long. Chanyeol just starts moving slowly, continuing to kiss her neck to collarbone and decided to hold her by the waist. Jongdae's moans turn more breathy and high pitched as Chanyeol kept teasing her folds. She wraps a shaky hand on Chanyeol's hand that was squeezing her breast, massaging it before wrapping it to her neck, slightly squeezing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head lolls back from the oversensitivity of her body, and this was all from grinding, what else would happen if he went in? Would she break? Would she forget her name? She won't know until it happens. The hand on her waist moves down, and spread her thighs wide, just a perfect for Chanyeol to get inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready?" He asks, gently coaxing her body with nudges and kisses. With no words of agreement, she only kisses his neck, taking the hand on her thighs and placing it on her cunt. Chanyeol groans and spreads her wide, making a way for his cock to get inside. As the head penetrates her, Jongdae screams softly, her voice now slowly getting hoarse from all her moaning. Chanyeol pins her to the tub, the jet pump hitting her weak spots more. Jongdae rests her head on the cold concrete, moaning as she could feel Chanyeol slowly inside her, Chanyeol could see her distress and pulls her body closer to his own as he kept going in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through Chanyeol stopped, only to pull back and push back in, it jostles the water slightly. Jongdae, with tears slowly streaming down, hiccups a broken moan. When he saw her face Chanyeol froze, he didn't want her hurt, he wanted her to feel good. The squeeze on his hand made him break his thought bubble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-why did you stop?" She asks, her hand toying with the hand on her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were getting hurt." He says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, it's all so overwhelmingly good,  p-please yeol, just go ahead and fuck me more." She says, taking his other hand to wrap around her chest. Chanyeol took this as a sign and moved inside her deeper until he was fully inside. Jongdae groans and scratched his hands due to the sensations.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started with another slow rhythm, just forwards and backwards. Jongdae became a moaning mess, her thighs were shaking and her nether regions feel so abused. If this was heaven, she could do this anyday. Chanyeol groans by her ear, grunting curse words, and moaning how tight she was. As the party's music down below turned louder, Jongdae also moaned louder, as if she wanted to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well aren't you just a slut for attention?" He whispers as he adds pressure on her neck. She whimpers and closes her eyes, as Chanyeol slowly moved faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he didn't, Jongdae opens her eyes and looks over her shoulder, Chanyeol was pulling out of her, by the time she realized it, she already felt bare. She turns around to face him, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you..stop----" Jongdae almost screamed with want as Chanyeol quickly went inside halfway, She shakes in pleasure as Chanyeol pounded her against the jet pump, it was all too much for her. Her body recoiling and shuddering from everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt everything was too much to handle and with Chanyeol's hard thrust against her g-spot she screamed, Chanyeol took this as a sign and kept hitting that spot relentlessly. Her breath suddenly halted as Chanyeol once again choked her randomly over and over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Chanyeol timed choking her and hitting her pleasure spot again. This time she was finally done for. She closed her eyes and just moaned under his hold, she was cumming and squeezing Chanyeol's cock inside her as she came. Chanyeol groans and gripped her body tighter, groping and moving her hips for her, as she rides her high. He cups both her breasts. He groans as he felt them jiggle as he kept moving inside her, like a fuck machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look so good under me, looking so broken and breathless. God, you make me fuck you over and over till you can't walk properly for days." Chanyeol says giving one last thrust in her and came, Jongdae moans tiredly, feeling the heat of his cum filling her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy pulls out of her, leaving her to rest her body in a corner, away from the pump to help her relax. She looks at him, following his body as he gets out of the water to take out the condom, tying it securely and throwing it by the nearby trashcan. He goes back into the water and goes back to her, placing kisses on her chest up to her face. Jongdae relishes her affection and kissed his head when he rested on her chest, right by her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much baby." She whispers as she weaves her hand through hia wet hair." Chanyeol looks up at her with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do?" He asks his eyes looking teary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have been a virgin for 30 years for a reason baby, I had been waiting for the someone." She says kissing his teary eyelids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And i fell in love with you so hard, that I know I can trust you with this." She says before bringing his hand up to kiss every finger slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank god, I guess I'm not the only one." He says, hugging her tightly and cries on her shoulder. Jongdae feeling teary as well, cries with him with happy tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now lets see what we can do the whole week." Chanyeol says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you have school?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope, university week, no classes starting tomorrow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy Shit" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae walks to her office with a limp, she groans as her upper body felt like concrete and every step she took only made it worse. If it wasn't for that week long break Chanyeol had the sting wouldn't feel this bad, curse Park Chanyeol and her soft heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she got to her floor, Sehun was already there typing away, usually it was the secretary who was late instead it was her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well look who just got monster dick!" Sehun cackles as he saw Jongdae having a hard time walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Sehun." She mutters as she limps her way to her door and looks for her keys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how big was he? 7? 8? Come on tell me every detail." He says before cackling again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae only blushes at him and huffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's 9 and we just defiled my whole house this week." She quickly says before going inside her office and closing the door loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well someone was busy the whole week." He mutters to himself while typing away another report. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jongdae finally sat down on her leather chair her cellphone pings. She looks for her personal phone and blushes, it was a photo and message from Chanyeol </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You left early without me &gt;~&lt;, how am I supposed to take care of this now?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picture attached was a mirror photo, of a shirtless Chanyeol, now full of bruises and scratch marks. His sweatpants having a defined bulge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'W-well, it was about time you and I tried phone sex...Right?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Deal.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me at @Geomoaning for smutty content or @Geogoad for uwus</p><p>Dont forget to give a kudos and comment down below! I wanna hear from you guys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>